Don't let life get you down
by Johnkat413
Summary: Dave finally broke, he can't take it anymore and he doesn't know what to do. In an impulsive attempt to run away from it all he happens to encounter a stranger who may be able to change his mind. (I'm bad with descriptions I'm sorry)(Rated T for foul language)
1. Chapter 1

_AN/: Hello! This is just a quick thing I've had an idea for awhile now but I final whipped up at 2 this morning. There will be more chapters in the near future. But anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

_Your name is** Dave Strider** and you are officially done with this planet._

* * *

The dryness of the brisk fall air hits him like a knife as a tall blonde haired teen exit the hell which is called High School. His coat along with his belongings where left carelessly inside so he was forced to face the chill of the air with only his red baseball sleeved record shirt. His throat was dry and there was a lump in his chest. His eyes were ready to leak with tears but under no circumstances would he allow that to happen, especially not in public.

His vision was hazy in the dark stormy weather with his shades on. He didn't care where he was going any more as long as he would get out. He didn't bother to check which bus he was on but he hoped it wasn't the one leading to home. Anywhere but home, he wished.

He hopped on the unfamiliar bus and sat himself down in one of the seats not exactly in the back but not exactly in the middle either. The bus was pretty empty at the moment, which was good. He slumped back and glared out the window, taking deep breaths to calm himself down, not thinking about where he was going or what could happen as a result of his actions, only thinking about how much he wanted to get the hell away from everything

* * *

_Your name is **John Egbert** and you are just getting out of school from an incredibly boring day. You're happy to finally be able to go home._

* * *

John stepped up onto his bus, which was mostly empty as always aside from the druggies in the way back and a few girls who sat mostly in the middle or the way front. He had a seat of his own a little ways back from the middle where it was usually empty, but to his surprise there was a kid he had never seen before sitting where he usually did. That didn't stop him from plopping his ass down right next to the guy, who appeared slightly annoyed by this.

He had seen the blonde kid around school before; he was in the same gym hour as he was, just in a different class. He might even be in his lunch but John wasn't quite sure. He was curious about the kid, so he spoke up.

"I've never seen you on this rout before…" He asked casually as he could, turning and giving the stranger a shy smile, despite the way his whole body was turned slightly away.

"Yeah, so what?" The blonde snapped, not looking away from the window.

John was a bit taken back by the harshness in his unknown peer's voice. "So, have you just not been on the bus at all this year, or are you going home with a friend?" His voice trailed off, not wanting to accidentally offend the guy or something.

"Do I look like I'm going home with a friend?" He snapped, his whole body moving to look the annoyance in the eye. He sighed a bit, and added before John could answer "And no, I don't ride this rout."

John looked a bit confused asking more questions, "Well then where do you live?" He paused before quickly adding, "Oh! I'm John by the way." He felt it was rude to ask where someone lives before even introducing himself. He held out a hand for the blonde to shake. They both took a silent moment to acknowledge one another. John noticed the kid had a slightly paler completion, freckles had dotted his face. He was taller by a little, but then again, John had always been a bit on the shorter side. But this kid was not only a bit taller side, he was thin too; but not too thin, he was lankier but in an attractive way.

Dave had taken note that John was shorter; he had messy brown hair that probably didn't get more than a second glance in the mornings before it gets paraded out the door each day. John's eyes were also blue, but in a slightly unordinary blue; they weren't icy blue like blue eyes usually are, they were a slightly deeper color, as if they had melted away the usual ice to become a warm inviting sea. He also had some slightly prominent bucked teeth; but not to the point that they were incredibly dorky, in a way that was kind of cute.

The bus had began moving moments before but neither boys noticed. After a moment of silence as they studied one another's faces, Dave finally replied, "I know who you are; I've seen you around school. Same gym period." He took a pause and glanced down at John's hand, ignoring it he added with a nod, "Dave. I live in the apartment complex on the other side of town."

John took another moment of looking the strange boy over "Well then what are you doing on this bus?"

"What's it to ya?" He said, slightly harsher and more out of tone than he meant, as he thought about why he didn't want to go anywhere or deal with anything ever again; He felt a lump rise in his throat again. But he ignored it and maintained eye contact.

The mangle haired boy shrugged "Well it's just sort of weird you know? I mean why would you knowingly get on the wrong bus?" John cocked his head slightly to the side as Dave replied with a sigh.

He leaned back, his silvery blonde hair tickling the back of the seat. "If you must know I'm running away from home." He looked at the ceiling. He was unsure of why he was telling this to the blue eyes kid but something about him made Dave feel comfortable.

John was less fazed than would be assumed. He sat there a moment, blinking his blue eyes in silence before saying, "Well where are you running away too?" He asked the question Dave didn't think about.

Dave leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees and looking down at his shoes. "You know… I'm really not sure."

There was a pause as the two just sat and stared; Dave at his shoes and John at Dave. After these moments had passed John spoke up, "You can come to my house if you'd like."

Dave gave him a weird look and was planning to say something like 'I've only just met you kid, all I know is your first name.' But his words came out as a simple and plain "Really?"

John shrugged, "Well yeah, I mean I know I don't really know you, but running away from home is pretty serious, you weren't exactly planning on living on the streets where you? You don't have my other places to go so yeah, why not?" The two stared at each other a long while. It would be thought that Dave was thinking this over, but he wasn't, he was still examining John's ocean blue eyes through his shades. He really wanted to be able to take his shades off to get a better look, but he couldn't.

After about a minute had passed a single word reply had escaped Dave's lips without warning. "Sure." This was the answer neither of them was expecting. They both looked at each other before John broke out into a goofy smile.

"Good." he said, exposing his goofy teeth. Dave actually gave a half-hearted smirk. He had almost forgotten how completely pissed he had been earlier, yet he was still bubbling beneath the surface but as always he kept himself cool and collected on the outside. His heart was still heavy but this strange boy actually managed to calm him down a bit. Dave still didn't know where he was going but apparently this John kid was going to lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/: Hey! Sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner, I hadn't found time till now. Some moments in this chapter are kind of poorly writen too, sorry about that. I got stuck. Anyway, enjoy! :)_

* * *

Not long after the boys had come to an agreement, the buss came to a halt for a second time; John stood up at that point, scooping up his backpack. As he slid out of the seat he turned to Dave, to make sure he was following. Despite John's attempt at a chipper attitude, he was worried about the tall blonde boy. He hoped by taking him to his house he could get to the bottom of why Dave was upset; which he obviously was, he could hide his pained eyes behind his shades, but the snaps in his voice, something was offsetting about it. Maybe John could help him, bring him to his senses.

Dave sat up behind him, having nothing to grab or carry, he slumped his hands in his pockets. The walked off the bus behind two of the other kids, as the filled out of the bus, Dave studied the army green backpack John was wearing. It had the Ghost Busters symbol right in the center. Dave's head just almost brushed the top of the bus so he to duck slightly as the exited.

The cold air rushed onto Dave's face, his breath came out in cloudy puffs. He continued to walk directly behind John as he reluctantly followed to this stranger's house. After about half a block of walking in the pre-winter air they finally came to a small white house.

John turned down the sidewalk, looking back at Dave and giving him a smile. Dave just stood there staring from behind his shades, hands shoved in his pockets. He examined the house, giving its exterior a quick look up and down. He gave john a final look and asked "Are you sure this will be fine?" His blonde hair fluttered into his face a bit before he brushed it out of the way. He was hesitant; it seemed just a little too good. This kid looked like he was a good student; he had a nice little house. He was a bit too average. But yet he was still different. Something about him was just sort of unique. Dave was unsure but it was too late to turn back now.

John fumbled with the door knob and answered "Yeah of course!" He finally managed to get the door opened; he shuffled inside to greet the warmth of his house.

"Hey Dad! I'm home, and I brought a friend!" He called, swinging his backpack off his shoulders and placing it by the door. As Dave walked in he was overtaken by the smell of the place. It smelled like sweet like baked goods. It was overwhelming to the point it was almost sickening, but it was still tolerable, and enjoyable even. Dave took a glance around. Yep, he thought, average. There were a few weird knickknacks here and there, but still, it was average.

John's dad came from around the corner wearing a white apron; he smiled politely and walked up to Dave.

"Hello, I'm John's father," he held out a firm hand for Dave to shake. Dave was never much of a formal hand-shaking type, but he at least had enough manners to know it would be rude otherwise. "And you must be?"

"Dave," his voice wavered a bit, Dave didn't really have any friends other than people he would make small talk with at school. He felt uncomfortable in this strange environment, but reluctantly, he shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Uh…" he faltered, unsure of what to address him by.

"Just call me Mr. Egbert." The man said in a cheerful way. It wouldn't surprise Dave if this was the first time John had brought anyone over to his house. No wonder his dad was in such a good mood. From the looks of him, he just looked like a polite businessman with a thing for baking. He had a slightly tanner completion than John did, it also as if he hadn't shaven in a few days. Other than that he just smelled like cake. He seemed like the kind of person that seems cheerful in moments, but other than that is just pretty bland under the surface. Dave just simply nodded before pulling his hand away.

"We're going to be up in my room dad." John's voice came from the bottom of a staircase across the room. Dave took that as the cue to follow, so he did. He walked up the stairs behind John, stealing glances at the house around him, making comments to himself.

John opened the door to his room. There wasn't much aside from a computer desk, a bed, and a few other minor pieces of furniture. Dave glanced around at the various movie posters lining his walls but he didn't have much time to think about it before a voice snapped him away from his thoughts.

"So why do you wear those sunglasses everywhere, even inside?" The boy questioned, his big blue eyes peering from behind his square glasses. John sat down, on the bed, motioning for Dave to take a seat with him.

Dave hated it when he was asked that, it reminded him he was a freak. But he kept his cool and simply shrugged. "I just like them." It was pathetic that this was his only answer, but he stuck with it. John wouldn't take such a simplistic answer though.

"Isn't it hard to see when your inside though? Come on." John reached an arm at Dave's face.

"NO!" Dave had snatched up John's scrawny wrist with much force before he could touch his shades. Both boys seemed startled, John blinked a few times in embarrassment. There breath escaped them as the two stared at each other for a moment that seemed to last forever.

"Sorry…" Dave stuttered out the apology, releasing his hold on John, who just sat there a moment in silence before replying.

"It's alright…" He spoke softly, still quite startled. The stared at each other another few moments in silence before John, more slowly this time, lifted his hand and reached for Dave's face.

Upon realizing what John was doing, the boy flinched, but to his own surprise he didn't do anything. With Dave's heart racing, John grabbed the sides of Dave's glasses gingerly, and with care he slid them off the boys face. His eyes where blood red, and the same crimson color began lifting to his cheeks. No one had ever seen his eyes but his brother.

John didn't say a word; he just stared at Dave's glossy eyes. After a moment words finally surfaced, he smiled without breaking eye contact. "Your eyes are…" he hesitated, in search of a word worthy of the shimmery red color. Cool was an understatement and gorgeous just didn't sound quite right. He gave up looking, deciding there where no words, he finally just settled with something, "Amazing" he said breathlessly.

Dave was confused, had he heard right? Did someone just call his eyes amazing? He had thought they where freakish and different. Dave had no idea what to say, his heart just pounded in his chest. John continued staring into his eyes as he stared blankly back.

Eventually Dave said the only thing he could think of. "Really?" The color in his cheeks began settling by then.

"Yeah, they're awesome!" John spoke enthusiastically and sincerely. He smiled a moment before asking, "Hey, want to play some video games or something?"

Dave Just nodded in response, for that moment it seemed all his pain and worries had melted away.


End file.
